The invention relates to a handling system for sausages which are suspended on strings, on carriers in a supporting frame, trolleys or the like, in particular for handling sausages on smoke sticks.
In particular for smoke-drying, sausages are suspended on smoke rods and left, for example, in a smoke-drying chamber for a prolonged period. A multiplicity of sausages are situated on smoke sticks of this type, and the smoke sticks are thus relatively heavy. Up to now, the smoke sticks have been provided with sausages, then suspended in smoking chambers and removed from them and placed into trolleys by hand. This requires a considerable effort.
The present invention is based on the object of substantially facilitating the handling of carriers of the type mentioned above, in particular of smoke sticks.